roblox_airplane_storyfandomcom-20200216-history
Airplane 2/Transcript
The following is a transcript for Airplane 2, lightly modified to correct spelling and grammar and increase formality of the government NPCs. Note: If a player is to be called by a nickname, that same nickname will be replaced by the player's username in the actual dialogue. Day. Players are in a small but nice cabin. Silence. Female Pilot: Hello everyone. Welcome back. Slow violin plays. Airplane 2 logo appears on the players' screens. Normal day music starts playing. Pilot: My name is Keilly and I will be your pilot on this flight. Pilot Keilly: As you can probably tell, this is not a regular plane. Pilot Keilly: Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the 991 PRESIDENTIAL AIRCRAFT! Pilot Keilly: You heard right. The president would like to celebrate personally with you. You saved an airplane last time! Pilot Keilly: We still don't understand how the Captain lost control that time. Anyways, you saved the day and that is why we are here! Pilot Keilly: Alright. Enough chatting. Pilot Keilly: Please find the seat that has a golden label with your name on it. We are about to cross an area of high turbulence. 15 seconds later, the plane shakes and does a barrel roll. (Random player): Did we just do a barrel roll? Pilot Keilly: Thank you for your cooperation. Pilot Keilly: I have been informed that a presidential agent is waiting for you in the next room. Please find him for further instructions. The door in the front of the cabin opens, revealing a short hallway. Two agents are seen finishing up a conversation in the adjacent hallway. Agent (not shown in text box): And remember, no one should know about this. Both agents leave. (Random player): Did anyone else see that? The next door opens, revealing an agent. Agent: Welcome to the Presidential Airplane. Agent: And congratulations for what you have done. Your country is grateful. Agent: Follow me to the next room. I will give you some instructions. Agent walks down the hall and stops in front of a table with a few glasses. Players follow. Agent: The president is getting ready. He will meet you in the dining room in a couple minutes. Agent: But there is something you must know first. Agent: The president is very special. He gets mad VERY easily. Agent: Please do everything we say and do not cause any trouble on the flight. Agent: That is all. The president should be almost ready. Agent: Why don't you grab a glass of water while we wait. The first player to click on the glasses, who will be called Spiller, ends up spilling the glasses all over the place. Spiller: Oh no! I'm so sorry! Agent: Look at this mess! The president is going to be so mad! Agent: Please clean this mess or else we will have to lock up Spiller for the rest of the flight. Agent: The president is ready now. Please follow me to the dining room. Players are teleported to the dining room. The president is sitting in a chair at the edge of a table, an agent standing close by. President: BUILD THAT BRICKWALL! (Random player): Wait, what? President: Oh, I'm sorry. It's a habit. President: Anyways, welcome to my airplane! President: My name is Ronald. I am the president of the Robloxia States! Ronald: You must know you are heroes for this nation! Ronald: We have a delicious meal prepared for this special occasion. Agent: Um, sorry to interrupt, President. Agent: The food is not ready yet. I believe the chef made a mistake. Ronald: WHAT? THROW THAT CHEF OFF THIS PLANE! Agent: We will take care of him right now. A random player will now be called New Chef. Ronald: New Chef, you look like a great chef! New Chef: But I have never cooked before, Mr. President. Ronald: Well, you better learn quick, or else I'm throwing you out of the plane too! Agent: New Chef, I will tell you the ingredients. You will have to find them and drop them in the soup pot before time runs out. Agent: If you grab the wrong ingredient, throw it in the trash can, but be quick. Agent: Are you ready? Time to cook. Ingredient list: fish, eggs, pepper, salt, tomato, apple, banana, turkey, potato, lettuce, corn, butter, and grapes Repeat following two lines 5 times Agent: The soup needs: (random Ingredient) New chef has 20 seconds to place the same Ingredient in the pot. Bowls of soup appear at each seat of Ronald's table. Ronald: Looks delicious! Everyone, take a seat. The players have 15 seconds to take a seat. Ronald: Enjoy! Screen fades off and on. Ronald has left. Agent: We hoped you enjoyed the soup. The president had to leave early. Agent: He should be meeting you again at the Presidential Suite. Agent: Please follow the path to the computer room. The players walk through the hallway and enter the computer room. There is another agent inside. Agent: Welcome to the computer room. Agent: We use this room to prevent any cybernetic attack to the systems. Agent: The president is waiting in the presidential suite. Agent: In order to protect the president, we created a secret code that unlocks the door. Agent: Now you must try to figure out the code. Good luck hackers! The players use the computers to crack the code. Agent: Wow. We really need to work on that code. Agent: Anyways, meet with the president in the next room. Players are teleported to the Presidential Suite. Ronald is sitting in a chair behind a desk. Ronald: Hello again. Sorry I had to leave early. Ronald: I had to, uh, get everything ready. Yeah. Ronald: Anyways, as our very special guests, I will let you sleep in my personal Presidential Bedroom. Ronald: For some reason, I can't find the keys. Can you look for them? They should be somewhere around this room. A player finds the keys behind a drawer. (Same player): I found the keys. Ronald: Great! Let's open the door. All players are teleported into the bedroom. Ronald: This is where you will be spending the night. I hope there is room for everyone. Ronald: I'll give you time to get comfortable. Transition to nighttime. (Random player): It's nighttime already. (Random player): I can't sleep. There is something about this flight that scares me. Suspenseful music starts. Curtain mysteriously starts to be slowly drawn aside. (Random player): Umm, guys? The curtain. The Monster (Named ??? in chat) is revealed in the hallway. (Random player): OH NO! It's the monster! ??? (Not shown in text box): Did you forget about me so early? A wall of fire emerges from the direction of the cockpit. The plane shakes and the interior glows red. (Random player): FIRE! RUN!!!!! The fire forces the players to the storage room at the back of the plane. (Random player): Uh, are we safe now? Another wall emerges from the floor. (Random player): THE FLOOR! GET ON SOMETHING HIGH, QUICK! Screen fades off and on. The fire has disappeared. (Random player): The fire is...gone. What is happening? The phone in the corner rings. (Random player): Guys, the phone is ringing. We should pick it up. A player, who will be called Ringer, picks up the phone. Ringer: Hello? Who's there? Pilot Keilly: Hey guys. I'm glad you picked up. Pilot Keilly: Something terrible is happening on this plane. (Random player): You don't say! Pilot Keilly: I can't tell you much through the phone. I need you to come to the cockpit. Pilot Keilly: The thing is the door is locked. Give me a minute while I try to unlock it. Pilot Keilly: Get closer while I do that, be be careful. The monster might still be around. Players teleport outside the cabin. ???: You will not escape this time! If a player has activated the Be the Monster Gamepass, the cabin is filled with a red aura, and that player temporarily takes the guise of the monster. (Random player): Oh no! Don't let him catch you! The monster chases the players around the plane for 60 seconds. Pilot Keilly: The door is open. GET IN! All players are teleported into the cockpit. Pilot Keilly: Great. Everyone is here. (Random player): What is going on? (Random player): We saw that monster again! (Random player): Did he follow us here? Pilot Keilly: Um, It did not follow you here. Pilot Keilly: It made you come here. Again. (Random player): I knew there was something wrong about this flight! Pilot Keilly: The good news is that I am not just a pilot. Pilot Keilly: I am also a secret agent, and I know a lot about this monster. Pilot Keilly: He used to be a human. But he had no friends. As a matter of fact, no one ever liked him. Pilot Keilly: And there was something about planes. He was always obsessed with planes. In a scary way. Pilot Keilly: He liked to read news about PLANE CRASHES. Pilot Keilly: So he tried to make a plane crash himself. Luckily, he died of a heart attack the day he was about to do it. Pilot Keilly: His spirit still chases people like you. Because he blames you for his death. Pilot Keilly: Now that you know the story of the monster, you must know that he can take any shape. Pilot Keilly: He could be any agent, or even the president. But I'm not sure yet. Keilly places a gun on the dashboard. Pilot Keilly: Take this gun. Pilot Keilly: You only have one chance. Discover him and kill him. Pilot Keilly: So, who is taking the shot? A player, who will be called Shooter, clicks on and grabs the gun. Shooter: I will do it. Pilot Keilly: Alright, good luck. The players head back to the suite. Ronald and an accompanying agent are there. Ronald: There you are. We've been looking for you! Shooter: It's over. We've discovered you, MONSTER. Shooter holds up the gun. Ronald: WAIT! Put that gun down! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Shooter: We know about the plan to kill us. Shooter: We know one of you is the monster. Agent: You are making a huge mistake. Agent: We are not monsters. Shooter: I don't trust you! Shooter can choose to shoot the president, the agent, or neither. Category:Transcript